


Pleading the Fifth

by CaptainAmericaGirl, Yayume



Series: Jimwald One-Shots [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaGirl/pseuds/CaptainAmericaGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayume/pseuds/Yayume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim places Oswald under arrest, and takes him into the station for questioning. Who will end up interrogating whom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleading the Fifth

### Jim

"You're under arrest, Cobblepot," I started moving towards him pulling out my handcuffs out of my pocket. "For interfering with a police investigation." 

I took both of his arms and pulled them behind his back standing a bit closer than I needed to be behind him as I roughly put the cuffs on his wrists. 

I hadn't seen Oswald since our last encounter at his club about a week beforehand. 

I figured it was just the normal song and dance between two people after their first romantic encounter. Though work had gotten extremely overwhelming with the murder of a young woman. 

She was the daughter of an officer in the precinct so everyone was pulling overtime to get to the bottom of it. 

I had been questioning Oswald in his club, but he had been skirting around the subject. I honestly didn't know if he knew anything about the rape and murder, but he wasn't denying it. I would have to take him in for appearances. 

Besides it was nice to see him again. I had to keep myself from trembling breathing in his scent. I pushed his head forward to follow Detective Harvey Bullock from the club and put him in the back of my cruiser. 

I then drove the car to the station, parking and Bullock led Oswald to the last interrogation room on my command. I'd be along in a moment once I grabbed my files. 

Bullock took an emergency call out as I headed back to the room. I slipped through the door closing it behind me and walking to the table which Oswald was already sitting at.

### Oswald

I looked up at Jim angrily from the table where I sat. I struggled to get free of my bonds, but I found that Bullock had handcuffed me to the chair.

I rolled my eyes before glaring at Gordon.

"You know, Jim," I struggled in my restraints again." if you were missing me all you had to do was ask. I know that you like handling things in a rough manner and all..." 

I leaned back against the chair smirking at Jim.

"Ask what exactly?" Jim asked me curiously walking over to my chair and uncuffing me. Jim walked around the table and sat down in the opposite chair opening the files in front of him. 

"I'm always willing to visit you, old friend. All you need to do is ask. I promise you that I have not be involved in any shadowy dealings as of late. So what's with the roughly treatment, Gordy, old friend?" I chuckled.

"Was I too rough on you?" Jim asked me curiously not being able to hide the smirk on his lips. 

Jim looked back to the files. "But you have direct dealings of people in the underground," He added to keep us on topic.

"Well history tends to repeat itself." I leaned back in my chair my hands placed behind my head, smiling back at Jim. I then leaned over the table locking eyes with him. 

"I do believe that you still owe me a suit from our last altercation, Detective."

"I will have one brought to your club, Oswald. I haven't forgotten." He chuckled watching me for a moment. 

"Back to my questions please"

"Questions, detective? I've been asking all of the questions so far and you have failed to ask me even one. You want to get to the true reason you hauled me into the station and locked me in this room alone with with you." I smirked raising an eyebrow again leaning back in the chair.

"Maybe I should be the detective." I said standing up and walking over to Jim.

### Jim

"Have you heard anything from your minions in the underground?" I asked him bluntly. "Concerning the rape and murder of one Alicia Harnell?" 

I folded my hands in front of me allowing my eyes to linger on Oswald looking him up and down before clearing my throat. I eyed him as he walked to me. I leaned back swallowing hardly.

Oswald stood behind me now his arms over each of my shoulders. His hands brushing over my chiseled chest.

Oswald bent down to whisper in my ear,"I may have heard whispers, but nothing concrete." He continued to run his fingers along my chest. "Now I'm going to ask you again, Detective. Why am I _really_ here?" Oswald nipped at my ear.

I closed my eyes, I couldn't resist the temptations running through me. My jaw clenched as I felt his hands running down my chest. I took a sharp breath feeling him nipping my ear. 

"You were interfering with my investigation, Cobblepot," I murmured through pursed lips. 

I was really glad Bullock placed him in this particular room. There was no two way mirror in this one, it had broke and they sealed the wall. 

I cleared my throat, but my focus was broke.

"But to hell with it, Oswald," I grunted twisting in the chair I was sitting in and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt pulling him down so I could kiss him. 

The kiss was hungry and rough as I forced our lips together. I could manage to control myself up until he started toying with me.

### Oswald

As I felt his lips collide roughly with mine, I celebrated internally. You see, the thing about me is that I always get what I want in the end. What I wanted right now was Jim at my mercy.

I easily pulled away from his grasp, staring down at him. I could not hide the wide grin that was spreading across my face. The wheels in my head were turning fast as I plotted my next move.

As much as I'd like to to give Jim a taste of how comfortable it is to be placed in his handcuffs, they were a bit out of reach in Jim's current position. That did not mean there weren't other ways of restraining him. 

I loosened his necktie placing it on the table while my fingers made quick work of the buttons of his shirt throwing it off.

Grabbing his necktie, I placed his arms behind his back and deftly tied his hands to the back of his chair.

I turned his chair around so Jim was now facing me. The grin on my face kept spreading across my face. My eyes scanned him in silence to further tease Jim.

I grabbed one of his files and returned to face Jim pacing back and forth in front of him.

"Do you know why you're here, sir?" I raised an eyebrow giggling to myself. "Ah so you are choosing to exercise your right to remain silent." I closed the file and threw it back on the table. I placed my hands on each of his legs crouching down looking up at Jim. "I have my ways of getting you to talk." 

My tongue started tracing each chiseled muscle of Jim's chest starting from each of his six-pack abs and moving upward before stopping at his left nipple. I looked up at him. 

"Still not talking, huh? You are a stubborn one, but I get every man to break in the end."

I tipped the chair back stabilizing it against the table. My knee pushed against his crotch gently grinding back and forth as my eyes looked down at him full of lust. 

My lips fell on his collarbone tracing its form as I made my way to his neck. I nipped lightly at it before stopping inches away from his ear.

"So are you ready to talk now?" I breathed.

### Jim

I groaned feeling his knee against my groin. My breath was already ragged from his tongue against my skin. I bit hard on my bottom lip to keep from moaning loudly. His actions were driving me crazy.

I was usually the aggressor, but it was nice to take a backseat for once and let the other man take control.

The only thing I could manage was his name which I grunted heavily.

### Oswald

My breath was hot against his ear, but not as rapid a Jim's was. I was enjoying seeing him struggle against my techniques. It added fuel to making the small candle light within me now a raging fire.

His lips we still held shut, but I could see that he was beginning to lose the battle, succumbing to the passions I was giving him.

"Well, Detective, I will admit that you are a resilient one. I have not had a man last this long under my usual interrogation methods. Maybe I need to try something different with you." I looked him directly in the eyes my face inches away from his.

I stayed there for a moment staring at him before pulling away. I walked toward the recently filled in wall with my back toward Jim. I looked over my shoulder at him as I began unbuttoning my suit jacket and vest hanging them both over the other chair in the room. I was looking over my shoulder the entire time I was removing my top layers, gauging his reaction. I could tell that he was still trying to hold in his voice.

After I had laid my jacket and vest neatly over the chair, I returned to Jim, still giving some distance between us as I wanted to tease him further.

"I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way, Detective."

Smirking at him, I rolled up the sleeves on white button up shirt slowly starting with the left and then moving to the right one. When finally the slow process finished, I moved to unbutton my shirt. I, however, left it hanging loose on my frame. I did all of of this mainly so Jim did not ruin another perfectly good suit. I would prefer to walk out of this with wearable clothes.

Approaching him slowly, I placed my right index finger under his chin raising his face to just below my eye level when I bent down observe what my actions had created.

Being in control excited me, as the large bulge that was threatening to break through the seam of my pants would confirm. I had Jim just where I wanted him.

My finger still held below his chin, I bent down and lightly kissed his jawline slowly climbing until I reached his lips. I was soft, lightly brushing against them, at first. Once Jim broke to my pressure the kisses came fast and fierce.

My lips stayed on his while my fingers explored every inch of his bare chest. He trembled with every touch. I could feel his moans reverberating inside of my mouth.

My hands now reached for his belt as I undid it with a _CLICK_ and pulled off his pants and boxers in one smooth motion depositing them on the floor beside us.

I pulled away ever so slightly to wiggle out of my own pants as they were getting unbearably uncomfortable by this point.

Before returning to his lips, I whispered, "Still pleading the fifth, Detective?"

### Jim

I grunted and bit down on his lower lip taking in a sharp breath. I easily ripped apart the necktie holding my hands tied behind the chair and grabbed Oswald roughly. 

"No," I smirked. "You really need to work on restraining people," I chuckled groaning against his mouth. "I'll have to show you sometime how to do it properly." 

I forced my tongue into his mouth pulling him into my lap. I tore his shirt that was hanging on his form and dropped it to the floor. 

I reached up grabbing the hair on the back of his head pulling it back as I ran my lips along his neck.

### Oswald

"Oh, Jim!" I cried out loudly trembling feeling his lips hot against my skin. My eyes rolled back in their sockets behind closed eyelids, as I felt his rough kisses in my mouth.

My fingers pressed into his pale skin leaving marks as they ran from the center of his spine to his sides. I was going mad with the aggressiveness that Jim was displaying. So much so that I didn't mind losing my control of the situation.

I just kept repeating Jim's name as that was the only connection my mind could make in my current state.

### Jim

I bit a tender part on his neck and left my lips around the area. I bit making sure I left a mark claiming him.

I was quickly growing tired of the foreplay as my arousal was getting to the point it was hurting. I needed the man sitting in my lap. 

Hearing my name from his mouth only fueled the fire raging inside of me as I hoisted him up in my arms and moved him to the table dropping him into a sitting position onto it. 

I placed one hand on either side of him and leaned in kissing him softly as I caught my breath. I pulled him off the table once I could control my body again and turned him so he would have to steady himself on the table with his hands.

I groaned loudly with every well packed thrust. Something just overcame me with this man, I don't know if it was the power struggle that did it to me; but I had an overwhelming sensation that I had to dominate this man. I had never known that I could be so aggressive. 

I never backed down from a challenge. 

When I finished I remained where I was for a few minutes before releasing Oswald. I caught my breath as my body was trembling with sweat. 

I shakily pulled my clothes back on realizing I was still at work. I didn't have time to cuddle him this time. I walked over to him and pulled him into my arms kissing the beads of sweat rolling from his forehead. 

"Oswald," I whispered. "What do you do to me?" I chuckled stroking his cheek. 

I stared down into his eyes for a few minutes before grabbing his clothes for him and helping him to dress before hearing a knock on the door. 

My heart jumped in my chest as I quickly shoved my torn tie into my back pocket once we were both dressed and I forced him back into his chair snatching the folder. 

"Yes?" I asked looking back to the door. 

Detective Bullock walked in and looked to the both of us strangely. 

"You're still here?" He asked. 

I just nodded watching him with a stern look. 

"It's pretty hot in here.." He trailed off looking around. 

"I think the AC's out." I commented. "Probably should get that checked."

"Yeah... Probably. Unless we can just sweat the confessions out. What happened to your tie?"

"It's hot, I took it off. Anything else Detective?" I asked him rather irritably. 

Harvey just shook his head glaring at Oswald as he closed the door before leaving.


End file.
